Book of Tomorrow
The Book of Tomorrow, written''' 'by Yooyt 2, is a religious text telling of the future of the world, and covers many subjects, from the physical timeline of occurring events, as well as talking about specific events that will happen. The book is split into seven different chapters, each referring to a corresponding coming of Yooyt. Little is written in the first chapter, as quoted from the opening line of this chapter in the book '''To write of what has already happened is to dwell in the past, and serves little purpose except to remind us of what we have come from, and encourage us to continue onward." Contents Introduction This is the Book of Tomorrow. I Yooyt, in my second coming, have decided to write down the events of this world, from the first of my comings, to the seventh. Those who read these manuscripts will learn of what is to come, and what has past. All know the story of Yooyt, as he created the world, but it has been included in this Book nonetheless, as there may come a time when the knowledge of how the world came to be is lost, and so such is found within the first chapter. Chapter 1 The first chapter of the book is the shortest, and is little more than a summary of past events. First Half To write of what has already happened is to dwell in the past, and serves little purpose except to remind us of what we have come from, and encourage us to continue onward. Yooyt 1 was the beginning of the world. His birth was the birth of the world. All the continents sprang from his hands, his feet stamped the seas into place. He picked up the earth and shaped it into a sword, calling it Yooyt Banyy, Life Blade. He cleaved a piece of this new world, and threw it, spinning it round the world, forever. This shard of the earth he called Balk, ''broken, and it still spins around our world now, and will till the end of time. The rift left in the earth was filled with water, and was named ''Banyy Asto, ''blade lake. He then gouged two of his own eyes from his head, using Yooyt Banyy, and placed them in the cosmos, naming them ''Fels ''and ''Lesl, ''brother and sister suns. The suns burnt with Yooyt's pain, and brought light to the world, and all Yooyt had made. But they yearned to return to his body, to rejoin their brethren, and pulled at the world, beckoning it to come closer. Comments by Yooyt 3: Truly a miracle that is above all others. The beginning of life was a beautiful thing. Comments by Scholars: "It is unsure how much of this and the following half of this chapter are literal or figurative, but I was true that Yooyt 1 only had 4 of the usual six eyes a Great Narelf has." - Hyra Nraya, Red Island scholar, 156 Y3 Second Half Yooyt was not content. He pulled off his fingers, and planted them in the ground. new life sprung from these seeds, and the ten great trees grew; ''Sal, Rona, Yur, Grastha, Gurl, Yuinthen, Balla, Met, Naja, and Lounan. Yooyt still wanted more. The blood from his hands clotted and formed animals and birds, and he was joyful, and danced among the birds and the beasts. But the birds had no song, and they all had no voice to call on Yooyt. So Yooyt tore out his throat, and gave it to the creatures he had made. The animals clawed and took great chunks of flesh from the throat, which gave them voices that matched their ferocity. But the birds flew in and pecked out only the sweetest meat, and gained the sweetest voices, with which to sing to Yooyt. Although Yooyt now had no voice, he was more joyful than before, as he could dance to the music the animals made. He favored the Red Gallu over all the birds, and made it sacred. He did the same with the Uycom, a white horse, and gave it a horn on its head, to point others towards safety. Chapter 2 This chapter, written about the author himself, is half a summary of Yooyt 2's life, and half a prediction of the near future. First Half I came from beyond to this world during 5467, 1Y. I dwelt among my peers, not revealing myself as Yooyt come again, until 5500, five hundred years after Yooyt 1 returned to the beyond himself. I initial received much criticism and doubting from the people of Narten, but after healing the wounds of an Alconar victim, I was accepted by many as Yooyt's second coming. I told the people of many things, prophesying of the future that awaited this world, and many listened with curious ears. I told them of how we would sail to a new land, one much large than the Island of Narten, and how we would colonize the continent, and name it Coro, ''Yooyt's land. 10 years I waited, before making the journey across the sea. Many other lands we discovered, and the group of 200 that left the Island of Narten, shrank as we went, as many of our fleet stayed behind, enticed by the lands we had found, and the treasures untapped that lay there. But we continued on, as I knew we still had far to go before we reached the true land that I had promised the people of Narten, that would be my rest and domain. 2 years passed, and we finally reached the continent that was to be our home. Second Half Now we build our nation of Coro, safe in the knowledge that we have found our home that we belong in. I have declared the our Kingdom shall be named ''Yuet Nora, the north kingdom. Chapter 3 First Half Blan Nora, Rago Nora, Sagi Nora, Yuet Nora. These are the four kingdoms of The Coro. Second Half Chapter 4 First Half Second Half Chapter 5 First Half The 5 coming of Yooyt will change what we once loved forever, all of Yooyt's fourth coming will be put to shame, as the Kingdoms he named and loved will be pulled away, by a great foreign power, one that will lead many to their death in the name of profit and power. I have said these things, and they will all come to pass. Now then, to the sorry truth: The Three kings will arise, and then a fourth, who will be far richer than all the others. When he has gained power by his wealth, he will stir up everyone against the kingdoms of The Coro. Then a high king will arise, who will rule with great power and do as he pleases. After he has arisen, the Kingdoms will be broken up and parceled out toward the four winds of the land Yooyt has made. It will not go to his descendants, nor will it have the power he exercised, because the Kingdoms will be uprooted and given to others.The king of the South will become strong, but one of his commanders will become even stronger than he and will rule his own kingdom with great power. After some years, they will become allies. The daughter of the king of the South will go to the king of the North to make an alliance, but she will not retain her power, and he and his power will not last. In those days she will be betrayed, together with her royal escort and her father and the one who supported her. One will rise and attack the forces of the king of the North and enter his fortress; he will fight against them and be victorious, taking plunder back with him. Then for some years he will leave the Northern King alone. Then the king of the North will prepare for war and assemble a great army, which will sweep on like an irresistible flood and carry the battle as far as his enemies capital. Then the king of the South will march out in a rage and fight against the king of the North, who will raise a large army, but it will be defeated. When the army retreats into the sea, the king of the South will be filled with pride and will slaughter many thousands, yet he will not remain triumphant. For the king of the North will muster another army, larger than the first; and after several years, he will advance with a huge army, with weapons of horror from foreign lands. In those times the other kingdoms, the West and the East, will rise against the king of the South. Then the king of the North will come and build up siege ramps and will capture the most beautiful city in the kingdoms. The forces of the South will be powerless to resist; even their best troops will not have the strength to stand. The invader will do as he pleases, and no one will be able to stand against him. He will come with the might of his entire kingdom and will make an truce with the king of the South. Then he will turn his attention to the cities of the West kingdom and will take many of them, but a commander, one with the Wolf, will put an end to his insolence and will turn him back home. After this, he will run back toward the fortresses of his own country but will stumble and fall, to be seen no more. His successor will send out a tax collector to maintain the royal splendor. In a few years, however, he will be destroyed, yet not in anger or in battle, but by the error of his own ways. He will be succeeded by a contemptible ruler who has not been given the honor of royalty. He will invade the east kingdom when its people feel secure, and he will seize it through intrigue. Then an overwhelming army will be swept away before him; both it and a high priest of Yooyt will be destroyed. After coming to an agreement with his enemy, he will act deceitfully, and with the help of only a few people he will rise to power. When the richest provinces feel secure, he will invade them and will achieve what neither his fathers nor his forefathers did. He will distribute plunder, loot and wealth among his followers. He will plot the overthrow of fortresses, but only for a time. With a large army he will stir up his strength and courage against the king of the South. The king of the South will wage war with a large and very powerful army, but he will not be able to stand because of the plots devised against him. Those who eat from the king’s plate will try to destroy him; his army will be swept away, and many will fall in battle. The king of the North will return to his own kingdom with great wealth, but his heart will be set against the words of Yooyt. He will take action against Yooyt’s followers in the West and the East. But an army from the West will oppose him, and he will lose heart. Then he will turn back and vent his fury against the temples of Yooyt. He will return and show favor to those who forsake the teachings of Yooyt. His armed forces will rise up to desecrate the temples and will abolish the rituals Yooyt’s followers will perform. Then they will set up the abomination that causes desolation. With flattery he will corrupt those who have violated the way of Yooyt, but the people who know their God will firmly resist him. The king will do as he pleases. He will exalt and magnify himself above every god and will say unheard-of things against Yooyt. He will be successful until the time of wrath is completed, for what has been determined must take place. He will show no regard for Yooyt or for the new, false gods of foreigners, nor will he regard any god, but will exalt himself above them all. Instead of them, he will honor a god of fortresses; a god unknown to his ancestors he will honor with gold and mallunin, with precious stones and costly gifts. He will attack the mightiest fortresses with the help of a foreign god and will greatly honor those who acknowledge him. He will make them rulers over many people and will distribute the land at a price. At the time of the end Yooyt will return from his pilgrimage over the world and take place as the king of the South, and engage with the king of the North in battle, and the king of the North will storm out against Yooyt with chariots and cavalry and a great fleet of ships. He will invade all the kingdoms and sweep through them like a flood. He will also invade the beautiful city. Many warriors will fall, but Yooyt, Monon and the leaders of Aymo will escape unharmed. He will extend his power over many countries the great foreign power will not escape. He will gain control of the treasures of gold and mallunin and all the riches of the foreign power, with the Elves and Khajiit in submission. But reports from the East and the West will alarm him, and he will set out in a great rage to destroy and annihilate many. He will pitch his royal tents on the edge of the great mountain. Yet he will come to his end at the hands of Yooyt, and no one will help him. (note, this was taken and edited from ''Daniel 11 ''of the Bible, but please don't be offended!) Second Half The Kingdoms crumble into rubble, rubble that no life will touch and live another day. Yooyt will take those who have survived and leave the continent, to find a new haven where they may rebuild their lives. Any who dwell too long among the ruins will become slave to the ruins, and they will never leave. Those who gather with Yooyt will take a ship of red and green and sail to the new Islands, and he will name them ''Suiil Fush, ''the New Home. Chapter 6 First Half Second Half Chapter 7 First Half Second Half Epilogue I grow weary of writing, and I have already written so much. I will not speak about how many times I will return after the seventh, nor will I say when the world will end. I need to rest, and consult my adviser Funi, about the going-ons in the city. Category:Stories Category:Books Category:Tales of Taivas